I love you Or not
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: The Story Of Akurei.An outcast who fell in love with Kabuto,then was almost killed for it,then lost it.But all in the process fell in love with Gaara.To bad things can't always stay the way we want it too.KabutoXoc and GaaraXoc ENDED!RE-DONING! SORRY PEEP
1. Prolog

**I Love you...Or not**

Prolog

My name is Akurei. You don't need to know my last name because it's not important. I'm 15 years old and defiantly something different. For one I was born with purple hair and blue bangs. My eyes are a dark green and I'm probably about 5 ft 1". Also I house a demon in my body.

I'm a ninja and that's about it. Other then that I'm an outcast in my village.. I live alone, except with my little black cat, on the outskirts of town. I don't like it really much and I walk a lot though. But really this story is about my mistake. I fell in love with the wrong guy. He hurt me pretty bad. That guy's name was Kabuto.


	2. Chapter 1 Run away

Chapter 1

It was dark. Me and Kabuto sat under the start kissing. We broke apart and I laid down. "Kabuto…Why will you only meet me at night and only in this clearing?" I managed myself to ask. "I don't want anyone to know just yet…I just don't think it's the right time." Kabuto said. He looked at me with his jet black eyes and I looked away. I felt that if he always looked at me for a long time that I'd melt. I really don't know what I'd do if Kabuto wasn't with me always.

Kabuto laid down next to me and closed his eyes. I looked at him and tried to absorb his features. Slightly long silver hair, jet black eyes hidden behind round glasses, and a sound village head band on his forehead. "I told Orochimaru." Kabuto started, "He wasn't happy that I had chosen a Hidden Leaf girl. He said that I can't be with you." I bolted up and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" I demanded.

Kabuto opened his eyes and looked at me. "Orochimaru says that I can't be with you." He repeated. "Why the hell not?! Because I'm a damn hidden leaf girl?! FUCK!!!!" I yelled. Kabuto sighed and sat up. "I don't care what he says. I love you and that's all that matters. After all I'm still with you." He replied calmly. I looked at him in the eyes. "What are you gonna do then?" I demanded.

"Try and convince him your alright."

"What if he isn't convinced?"

"He will in time."

But what _if_, Kabuto?"

"I'll run away with you."

"Oh…okay then…"

"You mad at me?"

"No…"

"Really?"

"…Yea…"

Kabuto smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "Kabuto…" I whispered. "Yes?" He asked. "You mean it? That you'd run away with me that is?" I asked. "Of course. I love you that's all that's to it." He smiled. I smiled back and stood up. "I have to go…Gota feed Kish." I sighed sadly. 'Curse you Kish for making me leave.' I curse silently to my kitten.

"All right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Aki-Chan." Kabuto said. He stood up, hugged me, and then kissed me. I kissed him back and after a minute, to my displeasure, we broke apart. We exchanged good byes and walked out separate ways. Me towards the part and Kabuto deeper into the woods.

As I got towards the park I saw a red haired boy carrying a jug like thing on his back. "What the?" I asked myself. 'I heard of him. His name is Gaara.' My demon purred. 'He's possessed by a sand demon.' At the word demon my heart skipped a beat and started to pound. 'Looks like you like him.' My demon teased. "TENSHI! I do not!" I growled. 'Sure. That's what they all say.' My demon, Tenshi, sighed.

I didn't want to cross paths with this 'Gaara' kid but I had to because that was the way I had to go to get home. I took a deep breath and started to walk. Just as I slipped past Gaara I hear him groan. I stopped and turned around to see Gaara grab his head and groan again.

"I'm sorry….Please don't be angry…." He whispered. "I'll get you better Blood…" 'FUCK!!!' I screamed in my head. 'Akurei I think that we triggered this.' My demon exclaimed. "Ya think Tenshi?" I asked aloud.

Gaara looked up at me and glared. His eyes had no pupils what-so-ever, they were a turquoise blue, and it looked like he had stole Itachi's eyeliner and had put on a bunch. On the left of his forehead he had a red Chinese love tattoo. "You…have a demon. Fire to be exact." He said coldly.

I nodded and tired to keep focus. As he looked me over I could hear my heart beating fast. Gaara finally looked me in the eyes and glared. "I'm not going to kill you… this time." He whispered. "Uh, thanks? I guess." I said not sure either to be happy, sacred, upset, or all three.

Gaara stepped towards me and I instantly hit defensive mode. "What's your name?" he demanded. I don't know why but every time he said something my heart stopped beating. "Akurei." I said. Gaara glared at me for a bit then scoffed," You have a demon in you yet you carry the name Demon with pride."

I matched his glare and said coldly, "It's not like I asked for the name. or for Tenshi either." Gaara's glare softened and he looked at the sky. "Demon is your name yet your demon carries the name Angel… odd." He whispered. My heart started to pound as he glanced at me. "Funny… your names should be switched. But I guess Akurei is good for you." He said.

"Um… thanks…" I said trying to drown out the sound of my heart. "I should get going…" for a second I thought I saw Gaara look sad. "Well I guess this is good bye…" He signed. "Yea…" I sighed. "Bye…" I turned and walked away.

I felt something wrap around my stomach. I looked down to see said. "What the?" I demanded I turned around to face Gaara. He kissed me lightly on the cheek then disappeared. My cheeks were dark red. I'm glad that no one was around to see that.

Even Kabuto. He'd probably be and as hell if he knew. I shook my head and ran home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Haha… that was cheesy. Anyways I'd like to introduce my editors!

Editor one: Mimory!!

Mimory: Hiya peeps!

Me: Editor two: Allison!!

Allison: yo.

Me: and Editor Three Kipp!

Kipp: 'ello people!

Me: And I'm Akurei. Or Aki-Chan.

Allison: I came up with that. nods

Mimory: whore… TxT

Allison: I heard that…glares

Mimory: good stick out tongue

Me: oh great… Here we go again… sighs

Kipp: I'll handle it this time

Me: thanks Kipp-Chan

Kipp: No prob. HEY!

Mimory& Allison: WHAT?! M 

Kipp: Don't fight SPREAD THE LOVE!!

Mimory& Allison: um… Oo

Kipp: Do it or I'll kill you. TxT

Mi, Alli: OKAY hugs each other

Kipp: good…all done!

Me: thanks…well chapter two now mutters before my editors kill each other…

Ki,Mi,Alli: YAY!!


	3. Chapter 2 Orochimaru

Chapter 2

As I got home my little black cat nipped at my toes. I looked down to see I still had my shoes on. "Okay! Okay! I'll take them off!!" I complained. I sat down and took my shoes off.

Kish rubbed against me as if to say thank you." I save you from getting eaten, bring you home and care for you all you can do is nipp at my toes for not taking my shoes off! Gawd! Picky little girl." I complained.

Kish looked at me with her light green eyes and walked into the Kitchen. Kish was small completely jet black, she was only a year and a half old. She had only been with me for two months now but I didn't mind. As you can tell she's picky about shoes in the house, and various things.

I yawned as I walked inside the kitchen. Kish was there on the counter pawing at the cupboard. I opened it and pulled out her food. "Merow!!" Meowed Kish "I know. I know." I muttered. I grabbed his food dish on the floor a filled it to the top with food. I set it on the floor and put up the food up as Kish jumped off the counter. I yawned again and stalked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom.

As I changed into a black skull tank top and green and read checkered pajama pants Kish walked into the room. She pulled a first aid kit with her. "Thanks kish. I guess I should re-badge my wrist." I sighed.

I took the kit and opened it up. Kish patted my wrist and I nodded. I pulled off the bandage on my left wrist to reveal newly made cuts. Kish started to lick them trying to get them clean and I laughed. "Silly your not a dog." I giggled. I pulled out new bandages; I pulled my wrist away, and re-bandaged it. "Night kish." I yawned as I put the kit you and laid on my bed. After a bit I fell asleep.

X

I opened my eyes to Kish's face. Nose to nose, her green eyes as wide as can be. I shot up knocking kish off me, and yelled, "OH MY GOD KISH!!" kish jumped onto my legs and meowed. "Okay okay okay!" I growled. I pulled off the covers, got up, and walked to my closet.

"What do I have today?" I asked myself and Kish. I pulled out a black short sleeve shirt that had red splats all over it. I turned to show Kish and she meowed in approval. I put on lose jeans, then the shirt. I turned around to see Kish holding my eyeliner in her mouth. I said thanks, took it from her, and then went into the bathroom to put it on.

I heard a knock on the door and ran to get it. I opened the door to see a tall, super pale, man standing before me. He had orangeish eyes and it looked like he was wearing purple eyeliner. "Um… hello?" I said. "is this her?!?" the man demanded looked to the side. I noticed he had a large rope thing on his back, also in purple. 'Wow he must have a thing for purple.' I thought. "Well is it?" the man demanded again.

"Yes… that's her Orochimaru." A voice said. I knew that voice. It was kabuto's! 'So that must mean that this is….' "FUCK!!" I yelled out. I slammed the door shut as fast as I could only for it to get stopped. "That's not very nice Aki-Chan…" Orochimaru said in a mocking voice. "So? I'm not a nice to guys like you ass." I grunted. Orochimaru's eyes turned into more of slits as he slammed my front door open. I flew back wards and landed against the wall hard.

"So this is the girl you picked? A stupid little Goth Hidden leaf girl. HA!" Orochimaru laughed. "Ow…" I muttered as I stood up. "Get in here Kabuto! So you can watch you girlfriend suffer!" Demanded Orochimaru. Kabuto stepped inside the room and only took a quick glance at me. Orochimaru smirked and started to walk towards me. "Kabuto? What's going on?" I asked softly. He said nothing not even a glance at me." You're going to die that's what." Orochimaru started. "See Kabuto told me that he's gonna run away with you. I can't have that happen. See I need Kabuto, but he said that he only cares about you…That he _loves_ you. So I'm here to kill you so the Kabuto can't be….distracted anymore." He finished.

"So you're….jealous of me?" I stated. "NO! I FUCKING WANT YOU DEAD!!!" He yelled. He was finally standing in front of me and now glaring down at me. I felt really short compared to him, I mean he was a TALL kinda guy next to me. "Die…" he muttered. And just as I was about to say "In your dreams" he pulled his knee up so fast and hit me in the stomach. I lurched over and coughed up blood. The Orochimaru elbow-rammed my head down to I hit the floor hard. I did a fast hand sign and my nails grew to sharp points. I grabbed Orochimaru's ankle and dug my newly sharp nails into his pale raw flesh. He screamed in pain and kicked me in the face with his other foot. The kick hit me right in the jaw so I let go, rolled over and jumped to my feet.

"Kabuto!" I cried. "Why aren't you doing anything?!" Finally Kabuto looked over at me with such sadness in his eyes. "Akurei….I love you…" He whispered. That just pissed me off real bad. "No you don't." I whispered bitterly.

"What?! Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Aki I love you to death.!"

"Don't say that…"

"It's true though!" Kabuto cried

"NO IT'S NOT!!!" I yelled "People who love people don't just watch the person they love die and do nothing!"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!" I screamed

Kabuto looked hurt by my harsh cold words.

"But…I do love you…" He whispered. Orochimaru chuckled and sneered hatefully,

"Ah! Young, pathetic, love." I glared at him and sneered back,

"You want to kill me? Well bring it ugly." He looked at me pleased and slightly blood thirsty.

"JUSTU OF SNAKES!" He cried out as snakes appeared and dove at me. I blocked my face from getting injured and the snakes went at me. I could feel the sharp edges of the snake's teeth cutting into my skin. Blood dripping slowly into a puddle on the floor. Then I heard hissing from behind me. I turned slowly to see Kish jump off a self, fly across the room, and hit Orochimaru square flat in the middle of his face.

He shrieked in furry and threw Kish to the floor.

"KISH!!" I started to run towards her but Orochimaru punched me in the stomach and I flew backwards. Suddenly Orochimaru was standing over me and put a foot on top of my newly bruised and battered stomach.

"Kabuto. Finish her." Orochimaru demanded. Kabuto sulked over to us and pulled out a katana "Sorry aki-chan. I really do love you…" he sighed. I closed my eyes and waited for the kutana to plug into my heart by the guy I loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimory: NO!!! she can't die!!

Allison: OMG!! What now?!

Kipp: OoO

Me: um… hey again readers! Akurei here! And as those three freak out I'd like to introduce my brand new editor LUNA!!

Luna: Hello reader!

Mi.,Ki,Al: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!?!

Me GUYS!! BREATH!!! READERS HERE! Gawd.

Allison: oh…sorry readers! sweat drop

Mimory: Yea…sorry…he he

Kipp: I'm not! I want to know what happens!!

Me: All in good time Kipp… All in good time nodes

Luna: YEA! But really what happens?

Me: I do not tell!

L, M, K, A: TELL!! evil blood thirsty glares

Me: WRITERS OATH!!! WRITERS OATH!!!

Kipp: Fine…But what happens to Kish?

Me: Dead

Luna: OoO What?

Mimory: DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!!! DAMN YOU!!! O 

Allison: MIMORY!!

Mimory: sniffles what?

Allison: We shall avenge Kish the black furred green eyed cat!!

Mimory: YEA!! o

Me: Damn

Luna Kipp: WE'LL HELP!!!

Mimory Allison: YEA!!

Me: Well whatever….


End file.
